Alex MTCH
''' Alex Matache (Born 14 May) '''is a Romanian YouTuber. He is famous for his dubstep and trap mixes.Alex also makes his own music and uploads them on SoundCloud. Personal Life Alex was born in (Ploiesti, Romania). He is studying at Transilvania University of Brasov. History Mtch started his YouTube channel on September the 3rd, 2013. At the start, he promoted just some tracks. But on December the 10th, 2014, he created a dubstep mix, and he has also made a Trap Mix. Traclist Best Dubstep Mix 2016 (Brutal Dubstep Drops * 1) 00:00 Evilwave & Funk4Mation - Sonder * 2) 02:56 Detrace & Charlie Zane - Descent * 3) 05:35 Samg - Illuminati * 4) 08:24 HARE5 & FakeHeist - Space Buccaneers * 5) 10:30 No Info * 6) 13:15 QuixSmell - Samurhaai * 7) 16:16 No Info * 8) 19:08 Stabby - Reconnected * 9) 21:40 No Info * 10) 23:58 No Info * 11) 26:44 LoneMoon & Guillotine - Trident * 12) 29:42 Kv9 - Jumpstart My Lazer * 13) 32:16 No Info * 14) 36:05 Dead Critic X Ellipsis - Kill The Vibe * 15) 39:12 Deltabot - Simulate * 16) 41:51 Mythril - Tribal * 17) 45:36 Evilwave & St4rbuck - Midnight * 18) 48:14 No Info * 19) 51:14 No Info * 20) 53:53 No Info * 21) 57:02 No Info Tracklist Best Brutal Dubstep Mix 2016 DUBSTEP DROPS # 0:00 Darkbell - Hypes Escape # 0:26 Prototye & Far East Movement - STFU # 1:22 Dead Critic & Avar3 - Flip # 4:20 Skyloud & Monxx - Invincible (Detrace & Charlie Zane Remix) # 7:06 Our Enemies ft Skyloud - Bandwagon (Guillotine Remix) # 8:50 Sex and Whaels - Peace Of War (Alpha Noize Remix) # 9:56 Cool Project - The Exorcist # 12:47 Bone N Skin - Bones # 15:37 N/A # 17:10 AVAR3 - AFK # 19:46 QuixSmell - Ibanna Furrhy # 22:12 Ablaze - I'm Not A Rapper # 23:55 LAZERS - Error # 26:55 Nanomake - Remission # 29:54 N/A # 32:14 BLASTER - Bounce # 34:22 Baghead! - Spam (Philip Bridsong Remix) # 38:00 Warriyo - Venom # 42:33 Alex MTCH x Darkbell - Magma # 44:24 N/A # 46:44 Yogi - Burial ft. Pusha (Skrillex & Trollphace Remix) (N/A Remix) # 47:42 Quba - Rekt Mate # 50:51 Zixtone - Not Dead # 52:54 SAMG - Apocalypse # 55:09 Samptone - Flamethrower (Dazkol Remix) # 58:20 Skyloud & Monxx Invicible (Avar3 Remix) Tracklist Best Brutal Dubstep Mix 2015 [BEST DUBSTEP DROPS] # Spag Heddy - The Master VIP 0:00 # Dead Critic! - Full Flight 2:11 # Bone N Skin - Brain Stuff 4:55 # Trill Pix & Elephant Man - ME BREKFAZT!!! 8:58 # Alex Sin - Hocus Pocus 11:36 # Alex Sin ft. Coppa - Witchcraft (Jakoban Remix) 13:30 # Spag Heddy - Here We Go 15:47 # Bone N Skin - Falling Down 17:37 # Tarro - Flashpoint (Alpha Noize Remix) 20:55 # Dec3mber &QUEST - Jumpscare 23:16 # Unknown 25:35 # EH!DE & Funk4Mation - We Run The Street 27:20 # OmegaMode - Skies Of Fire 29:40 # EH!DE & Sex Whales - Surrounded 33:10 # Alpha Noize & Jiqui - Hatorade 36:31 # Jiqui - LTD 38:31 # Galantis - Runaway (U & I) (Tarro Remix) 40:56 # Dr. Ozi - Triple 6 43:18 # Spag Heddy ft. Anna Yvette - Hide (Evilwave Remix) 44:09 # Bag Head! & MonsterStep - Americans 46:55 # 4. Desembra - 2k 49:41 # TrollPhace & Twine - Dat Shoebox Doe 52:06 # Jakoban & Bag Head! - Bass Oracle 54:48 # MitiS ft. Crywolf - Oasis (Bear Grillz Remix) 57:30 # Tarro - DeadEyes 58:25 # DatPhoria ft. EH!DE - Clearance 1:00:03 # Dr.Ozi - The Butler 1:03:01 Tracklist Best Brutal Dubstep Mix 2015 Dubstep Drops # Noisestorm - Breakdown VIP 0:00 # Spag Heddy - Onvang 1:39 # Teminite - Shockwave 3:58 # Zomboy - Nuclear 6:57 # Zomboy & MUST DIE! - Survivors 11:45 # Tim Ismag - Little Big Monster 13:18 # Abnormal Noize - Rage 15:09 # Spag Heddy x Panda Eyes - Nafta 17:10 # Funk4Mation - Welcome To Formation (EH!DE Remix) 20:06 # Blaze - Aspiration (EH!DE Remix) 23:03 # Spag Heddy - Love On First Sine 24:57 # Eptic - Gun Finga (EH!DE Remix) 27:23 # Destroid - Wasteland (Barely Alive Remix) 29:57 # QUARTUS SAUL - LOS ANGELES (TIM ISMAG REMIX) 32:30 Tracklist Best Brutal Dubstep Drops Mix 2015 # Darkbell - Hype's Escape 0:00 # Dec3mber & EH!DE - Hyperreality # Nanoo - Robot Chicken Unicorn # Bone N Skin - Trickshot # Desembra - Industry # Adair & EH!DE - Police Problem # Bad Royale - Feeling It ft. Goldie Gold (Royale Mix) # Dec3mber & Tempest & Lord Swan3x - Threefold # SIDEPROJECT - Screw Off # Extra Terra - The Prey # Brawler - Outlast # Teminite - Goin' In # OmegaMode - Space Junk # Blaster - Ternari # Never Modern Talk - Murda'Dem # SIDEPROJECT - Photocopy # Metropolis & QUEST! - Theories # Tempest - Bump That # EH!DE - Invasion # Nanoo - Computer Virus # Hexsonic - Levels Up # Reach - Extraction Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Male YouTubers Category:Romanian YouTubers Category:YouTube Musicians